Tears
by Hatsuharu
Summary: It's been a while since Tohru Honda has moved in with the sohma family. A few months after a killer is on the loose. After tohrus life is taken, How will the sohmas live without her? [This is what the stories mostly based on. Life without her.. After the
1. Wings

"Tohru!" Screamed Momiji who was watching television "Is breakfast almost ready?" Tohru Honda had met the Sohma family while she was venturing out to work one day. They all where Cursed By the Chinese Zodiac and when hugged by the opposite Sex, They turned into an animal. "Almost Momiji!" Shouted Tohru happily. She had a pan and oil laid out on the table and she dug through the fridge to find rice. She placed the oil and ice in the pan and fried it on the oven. She also was making Bacon. Momiji and Tohru where the only ones up. Momiji was watching a show with an audience a man and 2 problemed people. "Is it true?" asked the woman "That's impossible" The man stood up "It's true I'm your brother, and your Father!" The audience Shrieked. "What the..." Momiji muttered.

"It's so happy today." Tohru said in her head "Dr Hatori is coming over today since yuki's had a fever the last few days. I think it's just a cold. Hopefully it's nothing too harmful to him." Tohru laughed.

The door opened. A gusting wind blew in. It was cold. Hatori had walked in the door. "Hello Hatori!" Said Tohru. Hatori Nodded "where's Yuki?". Tohru looked up "He's in his room." Hatori nodded again and he walked away.

2 hours had pasted and everyone was up. Momiji Screamed "This show makes no sense! I'm telling you! How is this guy her Dad but her brother! I don't understand this, and they've been ranting for the last 2 hours about No No! It can't be true." Everyone looked at him. "If you don't understand it don't watch it." Announced shigure.

"What the hell are you even watching?" Asked Kyo. Kyo walked over to the TV and opened the Guide "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WATCHING JERRY SPRINGER!" Momiji shrugged. Kyo growled and walked away. 'Don't get too worked up Kyo. Tonight we have our Christmas party." Said shigure. "Hmph." Kyo said, "I don't even wanna go." Shigure laughed "Oh well, your going, and Tohru you too right?" Tohru nodded "Of Course!"

"Did I mention that tonight I get to go to a Sohma party? Shigure said it would be Ok, because akito probably wouldn't mind. I'm not sure if I can believe that but it sound like fun" Tohru happily said to herself.

Momiji turned off the TV, and got up slowly from the chair. "I'm going to get dressed." He announced. He walked away. And out of nowhere Kyo dove onto the chair. Everyone stared. "What!" Kyo shrieked, "MY favorite movie is on." Shigure sighed "And what's that?" He asked. Kyo looked down and a sweat drop fell from his head "well. Ummm. Fighting! Yeah." Shigure sighed and walked away so did Tohru. As soon as they left Kyo changed the channel to 32. "Yay! God, I hate admitting I like the movie finding nemo.. So emotional.." He said.

Meanwhile everyone was getting ready for the Christmas party. Except yuki who was very sick. Hatori had explained what he has is a virus, that eats through good cells, and backs up Fluids in his nose, throat and eyes. Hatori said he could go to the gathering if he feels up to it. But for now, He was still sleeping. In momiji's room, He was trying on outfits and modeling in the mirror. The first outfit was a white dress, just like his normal outfit with a black hat. "This won't do.." He said. He tried on various outfits till he found one he liked. It was black pants with a dress shirt that was dark gray and had an X on it. He had a Black hat on his head. "This is perfect." He announced. Shigure wasn't getting ready at all. He was working on a new book. It was named " Nudity Doesn't always mean you're naked". It is about a girl, who meets a guy and they do it, but she isn't naked and she get's pregnant. He sighed and continued writing. A few hours later, everyone was getting ready to leave. "Come on Kyo! Where going in 5 minutes" yelled shigure. Kyo was practilly in tear "Hhoolld ON..." He said. On the TV 2 fish where hugging each other "I love you dad, and I'm sorry." Said the little one. "It's ok son" Said the big on. Kyo took out a tissue and blew his nose "Thank god nemos ok.." Kyo got up and turned the TV off. He walked outside and got in the car. They rode to another part of the Sohma estate which use to belong to Akitos Parents, Where their gatherings where held every year. Everyone got out of the car and walked inside. It wasn't much. Just a gathering. Tohru ran right over to kagura. "Hey kagura!" she said. Kagura turned around "Tohru?!" she said questionably. "Wow, You where aloud to come?" kagura said smiling. Tohru nodded. Kagura smiled. All the sohmas where their, except 2, Akito and Kurino. Shigure walked up to Tohru 'if your going to eat, eat now ." Tohru got up and ran to the kitchen. A woman with long black hair was standing there. She had beautiful eyes, and a lovely figure. "Who are you?" she asked. Tohru flipped out "MY NAME IS TOHRU HONDA!" she said. The girl looked Puzzled "Isuzu Rin.." she said. "Nice to meet you Isuzu." Said Tohru. Rin looked down and frowned "call me Rin..." Tohru nodded. Rin had gotten 2 huge bowls of salad, with dressing and croutons. She walked away and Tohru watched where she was going. She seemed to be going towards Hatsuharu. Rin handed him a plate and got a fork. "Bet I can eat it better than you cow.." She said smirking. "Hmmm..." Hatsuharu smirked back "It seems like your challenging me.." Rin nodded and put down her fork. "Yes." Rin laughed. Hatsuharu nodded "fine.. Who's ever done first is the best." Rin nodded, and at that they ate like animals without a fork. Tohru had a sweat drop on her head "oh my.." she laughed. Tohru starting walking away when she bumped into someone. She looked up. It was ritsu. "Oh my god Tohru! IM SO SORRY I DID"NT SEE YOU COMEING I DID'NT LOOK I DON'T DESERVE TO BE FORGIVEN FOR WALKING INTO YOU!!!" Tohru laughed "It's Ok ritsu." Ritsu sighed. Just than the door opened. Akito was standing in the doorway. He walked in slowly and looked around. Right than and their he saw Tohru and walked over to her like animal. "Tohru Honda.." He said.


	2. Gates

Tohru looked up. She seemed worried. Akito looked down at her and walked away. Shigure slid over to Tohru and laughed, "tonight, He won't be bad." Tohru looked confused "Why is that?" Shigure laughed, "You should of saw him last year. He got drunk. It was so funny." Tohru laughed. The night went on and by 1:30 everyone was pretty much hung over. Kyo walked up to Tohru "Follow –Hiccup- Me." He said. Kyo had a bit of a twist in his step. He led her to the kitchen where Hatori and ayame where dancing and singing Britney spears and backstreet boys. "YOUR LONELYNESS IS KILLING ME! AND NOW I MUST CONFESS I STILL BELIVE STILL BLIVE!" Shouted ayame while leaning on Hatori who began the next verse "GIVE ME A SIGN HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME" shouted Hatori smoking a cigar. Tohru looked very surprised but then she saw Akito. She walked over to him. "Umm Sorry to bother you akito but.." she was stopped. Akito grabbed her by the neck and shouted, "LISTEN! BILLY JEAN IS NOT MY LOVER! SHE JUST A GIRL THAT TELLS ME I AM THE ONE. ITS NOT MY FAULT! THE KIDS NOT MY SON!" Shouted akito. Tohru looked very confused now. "Oh.. Sorry akito?" Akito growled, "Your just carried away buy a moonlight shadow.." Tohru nodded. "It's Ok to be black or white Tohru Honda!" He screamed.

Tohru walked into another room. A man with orange hair was sitting there. He looked like Kyo, but he wasn't. She ran quickly past him into the room where Ritsu Shigure and Kisa where. "Hello everyone!" Tohru said Happily. "Hey –hiccup-"said shigure. Tohru laughed. "Are you drunk too rit-chan?" asked Tohru laughing. Ritsu got up and began to scream "NO! IM SORRY DO YOU WANT ME TO BE DRUNK! BECAUSE ILL GET ALL THE BOOZE I CAN FIND AND DRINK IT ALL! IM SORRY IM NOT DRUNK!" Tohru sighed. Tohru looked at Kisa "Are you drawing?" she asked. Kisa nodded and handed her the picture.

Tohru looked confused "umm what's it of?"

Kisa Sighed. "Well some kids where bullying me in school. And wanted me to smoke some pot. I really wanted to. But I saw a tree said no.. And than I thought, they forced me to have drugs. I couldn't fight for myself." Shigure Said "Let me teach you how to fight" He stood up "Left right left kick uhh son uhh son." He punched out. "THAT JACKETS TIGHT Now run that shit YOMEE" Kisa nodded. He said "When I say 3 Turn to the door and do it. Kisa nodded. "1, 2 3!" Kyo was in the doorway and Kisa punches him "LEFT RIGHT LEFT KICK UHH SON UHH SON!" Kyo fell to the ground. "That jackets tight! Now run that shit! YOMEE! She yelled. Kyo took off his jacket and threw it at Kisa and ran away. Shigure Smiled "Good."

Tohru walked out of the room laughing. She heard the piano playing. How wonderful she thought! She walked in and Hatori was playing the piano. Is he always this fun when he's drunk she laughed? Ayame, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Rin and kagura where gathered around the piano. "Heyhey!" Hatori stopped "I bet everyone knows this one!" He started to play. "This is the real shit right here." Said Kagura. Hatori started singing and everyone sang along "Shake you ass, Watch yourself Shake your ass show me what you're working with. Shake you ass, Watch yourself Shake your ass show me what you're working with. Attention all young players and pimps, Right now's the place to be. I thought I told ya'll niggas before ya'll niggas don't fuck with me. Shake you ass, Watch yourself Shake your ass show me what you're working with. Shake you ass, Watch yourself Shake your ass show me what you're working with." Tohru had a sweat drop "How amusing." She stopped. YUKI! "We left yuki at home.." Tohru sighed. Shigure walked out of the room "Come on Tohru –hiccup- we should get going." Tohru nodded. Momiji, Shigure Tohru and Kyo walked out the door and all got into the car. "That was fun!" announced Momiji "Remember last year what Hatori sang?" Momiji laughed. "What did he sing?" asked Tohru. "I'm a Barbie girl!" Momiji said practically in tears from laughing. Shigure pulled up into the drive way "Well where home.." Tohru ran out of the car to check on yuki who was watching television. "Yuki where home!" She yelled. Yuki nodded and smiled "have fun?" Tohru nodded happily.


	3. Steps

It's the next day. Three kids are standing outside the Sohma home. "God.. Think they'd be ready for us!" shouted the girl with White hair. She banged on the door while the other two boys stood there. Shigure jumped out of bed tiredly. His eyes where barely open. He yawned while stepping toward the door. "Who is it..."? He yawned. They banged on the door "OPEN THE DOOR SHIG-URE!" Shigures eyes opened "Oh no.." He ran to momijis room and shouted "Momiji You gotta help me! We have no time call aya and Hatori now!" Momiji quickly jumped out of bed and called Hatori "Why do I need to come now Momiji.. It's Five-o-Clock in the morning..." "They are here.. They came out of no where and shigure needs helping getting them away.." announced Momiji on the phone. "Oh no.." explained Hatori "I'll call Aya.." and at that they hung up. Ayame and Hatori arrived and went inside through the back door. They all walked up to the front door and got ready to open the door. Inside Momiji was running around tohrus room screaming get up! They'll hurt you if you're asleep. He did the same to Yuki and Kyo. Yuki Kyo and Tohru went in the kitchen half asleep. Shigure opened the door. The three kids where standing there. The first one in front of aya had long black hair and a gothic look to him. The one in front of shigure was a girl with long black hair and she had a frown on her face and her arms folded. The one in front of Hatori was younger than the rest of them and had gray hair and a jacket on. "Kentaro, Kami and Meryo.." announced Shigure. "Shigure, Ayame and Hatori.." announced Kami. They all stared at each other like they where ready to attack. Momiji Stepped by the door and said, "Why don't you come in..." he stuttered. They all walked in and where still staring at each other. Tohru looked confused "Hello nice to meet you all. I'm Tohru. Who are you guys?" she asked nicely. They all looked at her. "Well." Ayame announced "These are the bootlegged us." Tohru looked confused. Shigure said, "My love for you guys is so strong.. I'm so happy you're here." They all blushed and than 3 puffs of colored smoke poofed. Revealing 3 animals. "WHAT!?!" screamed Tohru "More zodiac? I thought there where only 12!" Their where 3 new animals. A black snake, a White dog and a gray dragon. "See?" said Ayame. Tohru looked dizzy.

It had been a day since the 3 new sohmas visited. They're very nice to everyone except Ayame shigure and Hatori.

"Every time they come something bad happens." Announced Hatori. "Yeah and there all wanted murderers." Added shigure. "Ahh..." said ayame. "We should get ready for bed." She announced. Everyone was going to sleep. Kyo stood up. He pulled a tooth from his pocket "Damn Kisa." he said. He put It in a little bag that said "Tooth Fairy" He patted the bag and placed it under his pillow. "I'm gonna rob that bitch tonight." Everyone was asleep. It was quiet. Only Crickets could be heard then a slight step of footsteps. Someone was up. "This girl is trouble.." They said walking into tohrus room. A shadow over the wall was a child with a knife. They where getting ready to stab. Tohru rolled over. Her eyes where closed but she said softly "Who's their..." She yawned. The person ran away. Tohru got up "How strange.." She rolled over and went back to sleep.

The next morning was usual. It's Akito's birthday today! Toru said in her head. No one was very exited. Neither was akito. Though he was going over for dinner that night. Did I mention it's Christmas in 3 days? Yeah! Tohru also said to herself. Yuki, Kyo and Momiji where glued to the TV. "What are you watching?" Tohru asked. The all went "SHHH" Tohru looked at the TV. Here's what was going on. A few people where together in a haunted house. 2 of them where stuck in a room. "We have to get out." said one. Titanic music was playing. "I don't think I can make it.." said the boy. 'NO YOU CANT DIE. " "I'm too cold.." She started rubbing his chest and got lower and lower. She was masturbating with him. "YOUR NOT GONNA DIE YOUR GOING TO GROW A OLD MAN AND HAVE LOTS OF CHILDREN." He nodded. "We have to get out." She took dental floss a screwdriver some wires wood a tube and started building something. She built a bulldozer and broke open the door. They turned off the TV. "How did she do that?..." asked Momiji. "LOOK" announced Hatsuharu. "I got a paint gun. Wanna play?" Everyone nodded. He gave out many paint guns. "How do we keep in touch?" asked Kyo. "With these." Haru took out little Barbie cups with strings "I couldn't afford Walkie talkies.."

Everyone walked outside into the forest. Kyo Haru and Tohru where on the same team. The other team was Momiji Yuki and Kagura. They ran around looking for each other. Tohru was left behind. "Oh no.." she said. Out of nowhere she heard a sound. "ee..." she said. She picked up the cup. "HELLO HELLO DO YOU READ ME?" Of course no one responded. The person came out with a real gun. They had a cloak on and a mask covering everything but their eyes. "AHH!" Tohru screamed and ran away. The person chased her and attempted gunfire but missed often times. She ran as fast as she could and ended up at Akito's house. Oh no.. She said in her head. She ran inside, through the halls and into Akito's main room. A man with orange hair was there. "Oh hello.." said the man "Can I help you?" Tohru panted and started to cry. "He's trying to kill me!" The man looked confused. "Who are you miss.." She ran over "Tohru. Tohru Honda." He nodded. "I'm Kareno.." She ran over and hugged him. "Eh.." he responded. Akito walked in "KARENO!" He screamed. "EH!" Kareno screamed and an orange puff of smoke came out of nowhere. A rooster came out of nowhere. "Oh hey little guy.." Tohru said wiping her tears. "LITTLE?" said Akito "Have you ever seen a bird with a dick that big..."

-.-;

Akito walked over to Tohru. "You have no permission to be here." He took out a bat. "AHH!" Yelled Tohru and ran out the door. "Weird girl.." said akito.


	4. Broken

The next day came. Tohru was to scared to even sleep. She was up all night wondering, what will happen next? Are they after me? Or are they just killing people for fun? It all seemed so new to her. Yuki walked in the room. He was sort of blushing, and smiling a little. Tohrus face was buried in the pillows. "Miss Honda.." he said nervously. "Yess Yukkii..?" she responded picking her head up from the pillow. He blushed "Well.. Would you mind?. I mean if your not to busy.. Would you.." Yuki said stuttering. "Would I what Yuki?" Tohru asked. "Go out to dinner..." He asked. Tohru smiled "Yes yes!" Yuki blushed "We'll go at six."

Six-o-clock came quickly. Tohru and yuki left. They went to a restaurent called "Micas diner." "What the.." said yuki in his head? "I knew I shouldn't of asked shigure." They where seated and ordered their food. They began to talk and Tohru brought up a subject. "Yuki.. Well." She said. Yuki looked up "What?" Tohru gulped "Someone is trying to kill Me.." Yuki looked up "What? Who?!" She looked down "I don't know.. I was playing with Haru and them in the forest and someone came out of nowhere chasing me with a gun.. They tried to shoot Me.." Yuki sighed, "That's horrible.. I have to get someone to tell akito.." Tohru looked up in shock "Why?" Yuki sighed, "Well, anyone who is not a Sohma isn't aloud on the property.. You where accepted in though.. I can't tell akito.. Maybe Kagura will..." They left the restaurent.

Yuki and Tohru walked into the house. They looked around. It was very quiet. They walked into the kitchen. Shigure was passed out on the table. Tohru ran over to him. "Shigure! Wake up!" she said shaking him. He opened his eyes. "What happened?" asked yuki. "Well.." Shigure said "Me and Kyo where playing a fun game..Than.. I looked down.. And.. YATZEE!" He jumped up and banged his head on a shelf and got knocked out again. Yuki and Tohru just stared.

Tohru was worried most of the night. The thought of a stalker scared her. She was up half the night worrying. What if he does get to me? What if he's someone I know? She sighed laying on the couch watching TV. It was quiet and out of nowhere the doorbell rang. Tohru jumped "Oh no! He found me.." She didn't answer the door. The bell rang again. Kyo came walking into the living room "Why don't you.." he yawned, "Answer the door." Tohru shivered "NO KYO IT'S THE KILLER!" Kyo sighed and opened the door. It was Kareno. "Kyo." He said. "Kareno." Kyo replied. "We need everyone at the main house. Hatori and them already came. Their supposlidly is a person trying to kill people.. And they're on the estate.. Akito wants to question you guys." "We did nothing!" Yelled Kyo. "Well akito is suspious of you." Said Kareno. "You bastard.." said Kyo. Kareno laughed and walked away. Kyo slammed the door "DAMMIT! That guy does everything he says.." Tohru hid under her covers. "Come on Tohru. Wake up shigure and yuki.. I'll wake up Momiji.." Tohru got up cautiously. She woke shigure and yuki up. Kyo woke up Momiji. Everyone walked in the dark to Akito's house. They arrived at the large estate and let themselves in. They walked over to Akito's house and all sat in his living room on the floor. Akito walked in. His robe dragged across the floor. He sat down. "So.." He announced. He pointed at Kyo "Is it true you where arrested for drug position in 1969?" Kyo stared "Umm.. What?" Kyo announced. "OH wrong question.. Sorry.. I'm here to ask you all what has been going on." Everyone looked down. Akito pointed to Tohru. Tohru stuttered "Weeelll.... I couldn't have sooner that since.. Well... I was almost killed.." Akito nodded "Good point.." So the night continued. Everyone went home. Kami, Kentaro and Meryo where drunk and going crazy. "Shiguree!" Screamed Kami. Shigure blushed "What are you doing to my house??" "Nothing!" They all screamed. Shigure walked in and saw the doors broken. "ITS NOT MY FAULT! THE PIGGYS DID IT!" Screamed Meryo. "I knew those damn pigs where evil.. I mean! This is serious! Poor wall.." Shigure muttered. –Better watch out for those pigs- He said in his head.


	5. Sunshine

The sun rose the next day. Everyone woke up. "Tohru!" Screamed Kyo "Damn that girl.. Where is she.." Tohru was missing.

Tohru was knocked out. She had a dream about her mother. It was quiet sad actually. They where eating a ham dinner and it came alive. Uh.. Anyway so they fought the sinner. Her mother picked up a loaf of bread and was whacking the corns like a baseball. Tohru was hiding behind a dish. So sad. Anyway, She woke up in hatoris house. It was dark. Hatori was sitting in his chair quietly holding a knife with blood on it. He looked at Tohru. Tohru got up quickly 'Thank god Hatori!" Screamed Tohru "Someone stole me last night!" Hatori laughed "You stupid girl. Can you figure out 1 damn thing?" Tohru stared. Hatori stood up his jacket was wide-open revealing a 6 pack of abs. He had blood all over him and was walking toward Her with the knife. "Hatori.. What are you doing? Hatori! HATORI!" she screamed and ran away. She was running away. Hatori was right behind her. He ripped off her shirt. She was running faster. A small sprinkler was going off and she ran through it like bay watch. Hatori was running faster. Tohru fell. "Hatori No Please! Don't do this!" "Why shouldn't I?" He asked. "Because your better than that Hatori.. I'm sorry.. I know why you're mad.." Hatori backed off. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to look at your private spot.." Hatori looked odd "That's not why I'm trying to kill you!" He yelled. Snow began to fall from the sky. "Than why.." Tohru said crying. "I never liked you!" he laughed and stabbed her rapidly. Blood gushed out of her chest. Her eyes where closing slower and slower. "Hatori.. Please tell everyone.. I'm sor.." Tohru dropped. Tohru Honda had died. Hatori stood up, dropped the knife and walked away.

Nightfall came. Tohru never came home. Shigure was on the phone "Yes Kareno.. She hasn't come home.. If you wouldn't mind.. Thanks.." Said shigure. He hung up. Shigure sat down and started to bang his head on the table. Kyo laughed and said to himself "Thank god no ones home.." Or so he thought.. He came out in a senorita Mexican dress complete with fruit bra, had high heel shoes and a dress. He had lip stick on and blush. "OH MY GOD SHIGURE!" He said running away. Shigure picked his head up "what?"

The phone rang. It was Kareno. "Yes.. Hi Kareno.. WHAT?!! Oh my god! We'll be right over.." He hung up the phone. He grabbed Kyo in the dress and ran outside. They arrived at Akito's house. Shigure dragged Kyo in running really fast. Kareno and akito where completely in black. "She's in their.." Said Kareno pointing. They walked into the room. Tohru was lying dead on a couch by a bowl of Campbell's chicken noodle. Hours passed. Everyone had arrived. The room was silent. Akito walked up by tohrus dead body. Akito cleared his breath. "Well.. We welcome you.. Blah whatever.. Tohrus dead.. Yay okay.. Lets sing alleluya.. Yayayyannes... umm.. Yes.. Sure.. The bible.. God bless her body.. Yeah umm.. We love you.. Yeah.. Whatever..." He threw the book in a plant. Hatori dragged a karako machine into the room. Kyo looked up in his Mexican dress "What's that for?" Hatori looked up and smacked Kyo "for being a idiot." Kyo smiled "Oh okay.. NO wait.." Hatori announced, "For anyone who does'nt know what this is. It's a karaoke machine." Hatori picked up the microphone and started singing. The beat to Nina sky's your body song.. "YOUR BODY GIRL MAKES THE FELLAS GO THE WAY YOU RIDE IT GIRL MAKES YOUR BODY GO UHH!!!" Everyone stared. Rin and Haru walked in and sighed "Thank god.." Everyone looked up "What?!" Rin sighed "You heard me thank god, I'm glad she's dead." Haru nodded. Hatori put a pin on that said, "Blondes have all the fun." He looked up "WHAT!?! YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS!" Everyone sighed. Akito stood up "Theirs only one thing to do.." Momiji stood up "I'll do it.." Yuki stood up "No.." I will. Pretty soon everyone stood up. They put Tohru in a box and spilt oil all over her. They all lit a match and threw it in the box. Tohru burned. Yuki cried. Momiji stared. Kyo danced. Hatori Sang. Rin sprinkled oil. Haru licked his fingernail. Akito Clung. Kareno was clung to. Shigure admired porn. A rice ball came out of nowhere and said "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" They removed Tohru and her body was picked up by 2 men in dark clothing.

A day had passed. Everyone was very sad. Except akito. He lived with it. Actually Sad was not the understatement, everyone was dancing. Well the night before. Shigure hadn't been in his happy mood. Yuki wouldn't come out of his room. Kyo was practicing his dance steps. They hadn't called Uou and Saki. It was very sad. The phone rang It was Kareno.. Again. "Shigure.. They got her a grave.. Next to her mothers." Shigure sighed, "When will we go.." Kareno laughed "In a hour.. Bring whatever you want.." Shigure hung up. Yuki wouldn't come out. "Come on yuki.. Were going to the grave."

They next chapters will be up soon! I promise they'll be better ;


End file.
